pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels
Plants vs. Zombies 3: Dimensional Travels is the 3rd game in the main Plants vs. Zombies series. Game Modes *Adventure Mode - Go on an adventure with Crazy Dave and Parallel Dave defeating zombies to get to the right place! *Mini-games - Fun little games with extra challenges. *Puzzle Mode - Help grows a bigger jucier brain, the zombies need something to eat. *Survival Mode - Challenges where you build the best defense to defeat as many zombies as possible! *Mix n' Match Mode (NEW) - Endless area where each wave you'll see the combined effect of two areas. *Zen Garden - Nice place to take care of plants. The more plants in the garden, the fewer zombies will attack. *Creation Mode (NEW) - Lets you build your own plants, zombies and levels for the game, creations can be shared through the Steam Workshop. *Nighttime Mode - Happens the second time in adventure mode where all dimensions (except Neo Dimension) take place at night. Almanac See here. Achievements See here. Areas *Normal Dimension - Similar to "Day" from Plants vs. Zombies. No extra effects added, but starting on level 10 a pool is added, but you have to use Aspearagus and Shamrock to attack it. *Smoky Dimension - A deep fog covers the screen, resulting in making it hard to see. Plants such as the Blover and Plantern can remove fog however, but make Mushrooms fall asleep. *Angled Dimension - Many odd angles are added, however, this causes peas to go straight towards walls, luckily, Catapults can shoot normally. Zombies have trouble at angles, with the exception of Vehicles and Hikers. *Frost Dimension - Mushrooms, like in Cloudy Dimension, are awake at day. Plants will sometimes freeze, but Torchwoods and Heat-shrooms keep them warm. Plants that are already frozen such as Snow Pea and Pine Freeze however, won't freeze. *Flood Dimension - A deep amount of water covers the screen, making Lily Pads neccesary. Many Zombies luckily don't return, but new aquatic ones appear. *Deep Dark Dimension - Very few lights, making Planterns quite necessary. Zombies holding Plant Food however, slightly glow. *Cyber Dimension - Many advancements in technology have been made, causing for some Zombies with new abilities that make them stronger. *Low Gravity Dimension - Due to the fact everything floats, Plants can go everywhere, but no catapults or Cob Cannons work. *Astro Dimension - Meteors appear at times, damaging Plants and Zombies. Plants need to be inside special cages as a protection of the atmosphere of space. *Neo Dimension - This area takes place in a spot in the space of a colourful dimension, covered in neon-coloured tiles. These tiles have effects on plants and zombies. The tiles change colour every now and again. Some squares don't have any tiles, however. *Paradox Dimension - Looks like the Normal dimension, but random paradoxes may happen: **Dinosaurs **Humans fighting against you (instead of zombies) **A "Brainbow" that Zombies walk over to get past your plants **A Pinocchio toy appears and says "My nose will grow," and hits random plants or zombies for 9 seconds before disappearing. **Sometimes one of your peashooters will randomly turn into a possessed peashooter and attack anything in front of it, plants or zombies. **The screen gets rainbow colours and all plants and zombies fly up for 6 seconds. **Various squares become water for no reason, Lily Pad isn't needed, but aquatic Plants can still be placed. **The player will hear "Call in an air strike!" and flying plants will appear. All zombies become Balloon Zombies for 6 seconds or when killed. **ADD MORE! *Fire Dimension - Played inside of a volcano with a lava stream. The player must use the Lava Pad to plant in the lava. Occasionally lava geysers fly out of the lava and scorch plants and zombies. Also, any plant or zombie on the square that the geyser flies out from will get burned. *Prehistoric Dimension - Earliest forms of humanity, some dinosaurs and Dino/Dragon-Type Zombies are here, too. Lava lakes, rocks falling and some mysteries. The oddest thing is that the goal in every level is not to kill zombies, but to destroy all the boulders on the level. Boulders are randomly placed rocks that can be 1x1, 2x2 and even 3x3. You can't plant on boulders, but zombies can pass through them. There are different boulder types. Every boulder contain a nice item for you. *Dungeon Dimension - From the time warp from Prehistoric time back to present, you find yourselves randomly teleported... Into a dark dungeon. There is very ambient and dim lighting, and no sunlight anywhere. However, it's because the zombies that live here harvested all the light. Kill zombies to obtain light! and defeat the dungeon guardian Dr. Zombones to get out of this mess! (Made by DPS :P) *Dimension Z, this (depends on how you feel), is the home base of the zombies, or a trap set by the zombies revealed at the last level. Unlike the other dimensions, there are only 5 levels. On the first 4 levels, boss versions of previous zombies will be fought. On the last level, the boss/final boss is fought. Bonus Areas *Nostalgia Dimension - Based off PvZ1 *Time Dimension - Based off PvZ2 *Wizard Dimension - Full of many spell-casting Zombies. *Viking Dimension - Everything feels so much tougher than usual... *Complien Dimension - Hey, I have to advertise my ideas SOMEHOW. *Hyperspace - Stronger stuff and Planet Zombies! Plants Confirmed Returning MORE BEING ADDED SOON * - Adventures Plant converted to 2D style. ^ - Battle style changed. † - Upcoming or region-specific plant. New *ADD MORE (If you're in the pvz3 team) Bonus Plants These plants require special effort to unlock, but will be accesible to all accounts. Zombies Returning New *Glider Zombie *Fog Machine Zombie *Lantern Zombie *Cryogenics Zombie *Hiker Zombie *Cadaver Zombie *Schrödinger Zombie *Undead Cat *Squirbo Hunter Zombie *Eskimo Zombie *Snow Plow Zombie *Ice Skater Zombie *Ice Cream Zombie *Hockey Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Canvey Monster Zombie *Boat Rider Zombie *Piranha Leader Zombie *Zombie Piranha *Zombie Pirate Team *Wine Zombie *Boomerang Zombie *Fortune Teller Zombie *Flatwood Monster Zombie *Zombinary *Mini-Zombot *Lightning Rod Zombie *Zomborg Model-A *Zomborg Model-B *Zomborg Model-C *Virus Zombie *Hacker Zombie *Jeff the Killer Zombie *Shuttle Rider Zombie *Astro-Suit Zombie *NASA Zombie *Fire Extinguisher Zombie *Glowstick Zombie *Vaccine Zombie *Party Zombie *Chimera Zombie *ADD MORE! (If you're in the pvz3 team) Trivia *The game more so resembles earlier versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2, with sun being worth 25 again, Zombies spawn less quickly, and the maps are branched out with gates. * Fog is less thick in this game, but covers the whole screen. *Lightning Reed was slightly buffed, and now does 1.5 Peas of damage to metal-wielding Zombies. Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 3: Dimensional Travels